Evil Craig VS I Hate Everything
Evil Craig VS I Hate Everything is SSS42X2's 13th OMM and Season 1 Finale, featuring Evil Craig from Screwattack and IHE from the I Hate Everything YouTube channel. Description These two are known for one thing: hating. These guys hate everything! But in a 60-second battle, who has more hate and rage to take it, in the Season Finale?! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 1 VICTOR! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Pre-Battle Everyone on the screen falls except Evil Craig and IHE, then their portraits clash with a VS. in between. EC & IHE: Bring it on, bastard! Fight Intro Evil Craig '''was busy looking for what to talk about on his Series Finale, until he stumbles upon a video called: I Hate Evil Craig. This brought attention to him, so he checked it out, and that's where he heard the stuff of nightmares. IHE: And most importantly, I'm better than him. That part kept echoing in EC's head, until he looked up the channel's name; I Hate Everything. Evil Craig: '''I WILL FIND HIM AND RIP OUT HIS LUNGS!!! 2 hours later... I Hate Everything '''was looking up new things to talk trash about. IHE: Maga Man? Really? Did they really have the nerve to just ripoff Mega Man? Evil Craig just barges in out of nowhere. Evil Craig: Found you, you sack of s#¡%! IHE: What the?! EC: I saw that video, and I've come for revenge. I'm gonna rip your legs off and shove them where your arms are! (Cue Let The Battles Begin! {Remix} - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS) IHE: All right, guess I got no choice. They raise their dukes. Fight '''Final Round! Engage! EC throws a pencil holder to stun IHE. He then punches him in the chest and kicks him to a metal desk and kicks him down. EC sees IHE hide behind the desk. He goes into a rage and pulls out an AK47, he then shoots the metal desk, one of the bullets almost hit IHE's arm. IHE throws a Flash Bang Grenade to blind his opponent. 50.. IHE: GRENADE!!! EC then notices the normal grenade. EC: Oh sh- But before he could finish, the entire house blew up! They were sent flying into a ghost town. They landed in like a meteor as they trade blow for blow until IHE shoots EC with a Flamethrower (It's Super Effective!) and burns off some of EC's shirt. Evil Craig then runs into a gun store and pulls out a bazooka. He shoots rockets at point-blank speeds, but IHE pulls off a Matrix and dodges all of them, even kicking two of them into the sky, destroying Saturn and Neptune. EC then punches the ground, destroying the Earth! IHE: What have you done!? EC: The same thing I'll do to you! 40.. IHE grabs EC and throws him into Mars and they both trade blow for blow until IHE kicks Mars in half. EC then grabs both pieces of Mars and threw them at IHE, causing him to lose his shirt. IHE then grabs Mercury and Venus and threw both of them at Evil Craig, causing him to lose his ''shirt. '''30..' They travel to Pluto, Jupiter and Uranus and blow them up by trading blow for blow. EC: I'm sick and tired of this! He then kicks IHE into the sun, but IHE grabbed his arm to make sure he was coming as well. 20.. (Cue My Name - Naruto Shippuden) They both just rammed into the Sun itself! They once again trade blow for blow until both kick each other in the Dragon Bawlz. They both then pull out an Atomic Warhead and a Nuke. EC: NUKE!!! IHE: ATOMIC WARHEAD!!! They explode in each other's faces, causing them both to lose their legs and left arm. 10.. EC: IT'S TIME TO END THIS!!! IHE: I COULDN'T AGREE MORE!!! 5.. They both raised their fists. 4.. EC & IHE: DIE!!! 3.. Their fists connected. 2.. The camera zooms out on the Universe. 1.. The Universe explodes, killing everything and everyone. ULTIMATE K.O.! The camera zooms onto a video game played by a kid, known as Kyle. Announcer: You Win! Kyle: Finally! That took forever! (Cue MORTAL KOMBAT!!!) Ladies and Gentleman, we have... A Tie!Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Youtubers' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Season Finale